L's House
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Matt bertemu seorang guru kehidupan.


**Author's:** Sudah lama tidak menulis tentang Matt dan Mello, _so here they are_.

Saya mau berterima kasih secara spesial buat semua yang telah membaca, me-review, mem-fave, bahkan mem-watch saya. ^_^ THANX VERY MUCH FOR YOU ALL!

So, please enjoy

**Genre:** General

* * *

><p><strong>L's House<strong>

_-House is where we belong to be. House is here, in our heart-_

* * *

><p>Bocah itu berambut pirang. Ia tampak istimewa.<p>

.

Sore itu kami kedatangan orang baru. Makan malam sudah disiapkan dan kami semua sudah masuk ke ruang makan saat si Tua Bangka membunyikan sirine kecil norak itu. Katanya sih untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari kami semua, berhubung kami semua suka ribut dan memecahkan barang. Apakah kami memang sebrutal itu? Oh, mungkin, mengingat Fee masih harus tidur berlima di kamar anak lain karena Ash memarang pintu kamarnya dengan golok. Terkadang aku masih belum yakin apakah aku berada di sebuah Yayasan atau berada di sebuah Rehabilitasi untuk anak-anak sakit jiwa. Mungkin Mom berhasil membohongiku.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi aku mau kalian semua menyambut satu tamu baru sebelum makan malam," si Tua Bangka itu berkata. Aku rasa suaranya bisa memecahkan kaca jika ia mau berusaha.

"Tapi kami sudah lapar," seru seseorang dari sudut timur ruangan. Taruhan, itu pasti si Keiv tukang mengeluh.

"Keluhan lagi. Cuma satu menit. Aku bersumpah," kata si Tua Bangka sambil mendesah berat. Mimik wajahnya yang dipenuhi keriput menggeram dan seperti mau mengatakan 'Angkat pantat kalian semua, monster kecil, aku sudah cukup tua untuk menerima sopan santun kalian.'

Keiv melontarkan keluhan lagi, tapi kali ini di barengi oleh banyak derak kursi yang bergerak menjauhi meja. Dengan memegang janji si Tua Bangka kami semua berjalan ke aula depan. Aku berharap ini benar-benar cuma satu menit. Semoga. Well, masalahnya, aku sudah lapar.

Aku keluar ruangan bersama puluhan anak lain dan bergegas menuju aula. Sialnya aula dan ruang makan adalah jarak terjauh yang bisa kau tempuh di dalam bangunan tua ini.

Puluhan kaki memasuki ambang aula dan serentak berhenti. Langit oranye di luar dibingkai oleh jendela-jendela besar yang tinggi, menandakan bahwa kami sudah melewatkan makan malam kami hampir lima belas menit. Si Tua Bangka bergerak ke depan, menghampiri si Tuan Tanah.

Aku memalingkan muka ke seluruh aula besar. Mengawasinya. Jarang sekali ada yang ke tempat ini di jam-jam seperti ini, karena biasanya kami semua sedang dengan rakusnya menyantap kalkun bakar atau pie apel. Dan sekarang, setelah menyadarinya, melihat betapa temaramnya ruangan ini, situasinya membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Entah mengapa tempat ini terlihat seperti di dunia lain. Seperti dunia fantasi atau semacamnya. Um, maaf aku memang tidak suka membaca Alice In Wonderland, tapi sepertinya tidak akan ada Mad Hatter disini. Eksotis. Itu mungkin yang pas buat atmosfernya.

Si Tua Bangka membunyikan sirine itu lagi karena kami sudah mulai berkicau sendiri.

"Mello. Dia bergabung dengan kita semua mulai saat ini," kata si Tuan Tanah.

Kemudian sunyi.

Keiv yang memecahkannya. "Kami sudah boleh kembali? Aku sudah lapar!"

.

Mello berambut pirang. Rambutnya lurus sekali dan ia membiarkannya tergerai di bahu. Kesan pertama yang kudapat dari anak ini adalah; ia pemurung. Mukanya selalu cemberut dan dahinya selalu berkerut. Jelek sekali.

Kami kembali ke ruang makan dan Mello ikut bersama kami. Ia terlihat lusuh dan aku sempat mengendus badannya. Ampun deh, bau sekali.

Tuan Tanah mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum Mello makan dan setelah pria tua itu pergi, ia langsung mengoyak daging bebek dengan rakusnya. Setelah itu dia menyeruput susu dengan sekali tegukan. Kemudian ia kembali mengunyah daging sapi cincang dengan bawang... oh apa yang kulakukan? Aku kan juga lapar. Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi aku malah akan membawakan acara masak-memasak untuk jam tujuh.

Sementara selama makan, aku masih asyik mengamati Mello makan dengan riuhnya seorang diri. Ia duduk dua meja dari mejaku. Aku mengamati kacang polong di garpuku dan kemudian Dough meninjuku.

"Coba lihat, dia pasti anak menteri. Maksudku, kita sampai menunda makan malam kita!" katanya dramatis.

"Anak menteri yang bau kalau begitu," kataku.

"Jarang sekali ada yang datang waktu senja... anak terakhir datang kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu... dan dia datang pas siang bolong. Aku masih ingat saat itu aku sedang tidur siang, jadi tidak melihatnya datang."

"Oh, aku tidak pernah mengingat hal-hal seperti itu."

"Lihat, dia seperti habis dianiaya. Taruhan dia pasti mengalami hal yang buruk sebelum kesini," kata Dough dengan muka sok tahu.

"Jangan sembarangan..."

Kami masih mengawasi Mello menghabiskan rotinya saat Keiv menghampiri bocah itu di mejanya.

"Hei, kau pasti anak raja... kau membuat kami menunda makan malam tahu!" kata Keiv ceria. Ia sudah tidak uring-uringan lagi seperti sebelum makan. Keiv memang seharusnya dalam keadaan 'penuh', karena saat ia lapar, ia pasti uring-uringan dan jika ia uring-uringan ia terkenal sangat cerewet. Terkadang kita bisa muntah mendengar ocehan dia.

Mello terkejut dan menatap Keiv dengan sinis. "Aku bukan anak raja," katanya. Mukanya semakin cemberut.

"Hm... maaf deh... kalau begitu kau harus mandi setelah ini. Kau bau sekali... kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku baru saja bermain lumpur. Kalau tidak suka bau-ku sana, minggir saja."

"Wah, aku juga suka main lumpur... kau main lumpur dimana?"

"Di dekat tambang."

"Ha? Tambang yang dekat hutan itu ya?"

"Ya."

"Oh... kau terluka tuh..."

"Itu bukan darahku... itu darah dari korban yang kubunuh tahu."

Aku terkejut. Orang-orang yang mendengar itu juga terkejut. Kemudian kami semua mengerubungi Mello seperti lalat pada roti selai.

"Kau baru membunuh orang?" tanya beberapa anak sekaligus.

"Tidak!"

"Kau baru bilang begitu!"

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku membunuh orang, kok! Dasar sok tahu," kata Mello semakin sebal.

"Jadi apa maksudmu?"

"Aku membunuh ternak bodoh..."

Gelak tawa meledak.

"Hei, kita bisa membunuh babi hutan lain kali! Itu keren!" kataku, tiba-tiba saja ikut berbicara pada Mello.

Mello memelototiku dan aku langsung salah tingkah. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, ia nyengir seraya berkata, "Aku belum pernah membunuh babi hutan... kayanya menarik tuh..."

Aku lega melihat Mello tertawa. Aku kan terkenal kaku dan tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tertarik dengan anak satu ini.

"Aku Matt," kataku menjulurkan lengan.

Mello memelototiku lagi dan berkata, "Aku kidal."

Sekejap aku langsug salah tingkah lagi. "Oh...?" Aku menarik kembali lennganku, dan kemudian menjulurkan lengan lainnya. "Ulang kalau begitu. Aku Matt."

Mello tergelak. Mukanya jelek sekali, ingin kutinju. "Aku bohong."

Semua anak langsung menertawaiku.

"Harusnya orang keren tidak memakai aturan seperti itu..." kata Mello riang. Ia tiba-tiba bangkit dan menepuk pundakku dengan keras sekali. Aku sampai meringis. "Aku Mello." katanya sambil nyengir, dan melanjutkan, "Ini baru cara orang keren."

Semua kembali tergelak.

"Oke, orang keren..." kataku sambil meringis. "Tapi kukira kau pemurung..."

"Aku kan aktor yang hebat... kadang aku memang menyeramkan jika sedang marah..."

"Wah... kau pasti cocok dengan orang-orang disini..."

"Maksudnya?"

"Orang-orang disini semuanya gila... mereka tidak akan habis-habis deh..." kataku bangga, dan semua anak langsung bersorak gembira.

"Jika semua sudah saling tikam, kembalilah ke kamar masing-masing..." tiba-tiba si Tua Bangka muncul. "Dan kau, Mello, kemari..."

Semua langsung bubar. Aku melirik Mello yang berada di dekat si Tua Bangka. Aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Mello sebenarnya, tapi ia mungkin mau mandi dan tidur. Terutama mandi. Aku sangat merekomendasikannya.

Jadi, mungkin besok...

.

Besoknya aku langsung mencari-cari Mello. Kami berjalan beriringan menuju kelas, duduk berdekatan, dan satu meja di makan siang. Dalam sekejap kami langsung akrab.

Setelah menghabiskan dua piring daging cincang dan salad sayuran di siang hari, kami menghilang ke belakang bangunan. Komplek tua ini punya tiga bagunan. Satu untuk asrama, satunya untuk sekolah dan yang terakhir untuk aula cadangan. Kami menuju ke belakang bangunan yang paling ujung, yaitu bangunan aula cadangan. Jadwal pelajaran hari ini luang di siang hari. Kami akan memasuki kelas kembali pukul tiga sore dan itu artinya masih ada waktu cukup luang untuk tidur-tiduran.

Aku menepuk pundak Mello, "Itu si Tua Bangka..."

"Iya, yang kemarin malam kan?"

"Dia kepala disini... tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengannya... bukan karena takut, tapi malas aja berurusan dengan orang tua seperti dia..."

"Tuan Roger memang detail..."

"Detail? Dia pasti punya kelenjar berlebihan di dalam rahangnya..." kami mengawasi Roger memilah-milah sebuah benda di gudang belakang. "Pasti sebentar lagi ada yang mencari masalah..."

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Karena hari ini belum ada yang membuat masalah," kataku enteng.

"Oh..."

"Itu Tuan Tanah, yang punya tempat ini konon..." kataku menunjuk Wammy yang baru saja muncul di dekat Roger.

"Oh ya? Dia seperti mendengkur..."

"Hm... dia memang terlihat seperti orang tertidur..."

"Bangunan yang sudah tua..." kata Mello menerawang.

"Ya. Katanya sudah berusia lebih dari satu abad... dulunya kawasan ini adalah sebuah puri, tapi setelah itu dirombak menjadi bangunan seperti ini. Katanya sih untuk keperluan Yayasan..."

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

"Lima tahun."

"Karena apa tepatnya?"

"Orang tua-ku bercerai. Aku ikut ibuku... dan dia sibuk sekali, jadi dia menitipkanku disini."

"Ibu yang hebat."

Kami terdiam sejenak.

Tidak lama, seseorang muncul di sudut penglihatanku. Ia baru saja melewati bangunan di belakang kami dan berjalan lurus ke arah tempat penampungan sampah di seberang sana. Orang itu laki-laki dan jangkung. Ia berjalan lambat sembari menyeret sekantong besar sampah di belakangnya. Orang itu menatap langit dan seakan bergumam. Rambutnya yang berantakan berkibaran ditiup angin.

"Eh! Lihat itu!" kataku mengoyang bahu Mello pelan. Mello langsung tertarik.

Orang tadi telah sampai pada tempat penampungan sampah dan sebentar saja ia segera melemparkan kantong di tangannya ke dalam bak yang besar di depannya.

"Si tukang sampah," kataku, "Dia jarang terlihat, kecuali saat membuang sampah, tentunya. Tapi ada isu dari anak-anak bahwa ia mungkin saja anaknya si Tuan Tanah... ada juga yang bilang mungkin dia keponakannya, dan ada juga yang yakin bahwa ia adalah seorang mata-mata."

"Mata-mata? Agen?" tanya Mello tidak percaya.

"Kata mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu persis dia sebenarnya siapa... Ada yang bilang lagi bahwa ia mungkin cuma pembantu, atau cuma seorang pemulung yang diijinkan tinggal disini."

"Kok tidak ada yang tahu? Memangnya kalian tidak pernah bertanya atau melihat dia di suatu tempat?"

"Aku pernah mengikutinya suatu hari, setelah ia membuang sampah, tapi ia menghilang di tengah jalan. Aku juga pernah bertanya pada si Tua Bangka tapi dia cuma bilang kalo aku mungkin berkhayal."

"Jangan salahkan orang tua, dia mungkin sudah pikun."

"Aku juga bertanya pada anak-anak lain, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar mengetahui dia itu siapa..."

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke kamarnya saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana kamarnya."

"Kau pernah bertanya pada Tuan Tanah?"

"Tidak, dia jarang-jarang ada di sini. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan pergi."

"Oh"

"Dia pedagang. Kadang juga bermain saham... harus cari uang yang banyak untuk kita, begitu kata Keiv."

"Oh."

Mello terdiam seraya mengawasi si tukang sampah yang dari tadi hanya mengamati langit dengan diam. Lalu Mello berbisik padaku, "Hei, ayo kita ikuti dia."

"Tapi dia mungkin akan menghilang lagi."

"Coba lagi. Aku penasaran," kata Mello nyengir.

"Boleh sih..."

Sebentar saja, kami mengikuti si tukang sampah di belakangnya.

Kami melewati gedung barat dan tiba-tiba si tukang sampah mengilang di tikungan berikutnya.

"Tuh kan..." kataku kecewa.

"Dia pasti lari... atau..." Mello meraba-raba dinding kelabu yang suram, "Ada pintu rahasia di dekat sini," katanya mantap.

"Oh, aku tidak pernah terpikir hal itu."

"Ayo bantu aku. Mungkin kita bisa menemukan pintu menuju istana Pale Man-nya Faun's Labyrinth."

"Aku tidak mau kalau begitu."

Mello tertawa.

Kami meraba-raba seperti orang bodoh selama beberapa menit. Aku juga mencoba di tanah dan di sepanjang pipa yang menyembul di bawah tanah. Mello memukul-mukul sebuah gardu listrik yang tertutup. Saat aku yakin ada sesuatu pada sebuah bata di dinding sebelah jendela tertutup (karena menurutku warnanya tidak kelabu seperti yang lainnya), sebuah bunyi berkeretak muncul di belakang kami diiringi dengan suara berat yang diseret-seret.

"Awas, jangan sampai jari kalian mengaktifkan nuklir di sebuah tempat di Rusia Utara."

Kami berbalik dengan kaget dan menatap si tukang sampah berdiri di belakang kami.

Mungkin itu pertama kalinya kami melihatnya dari jarak yang dekat. Dari dekat ia tampak makin kumuh dibandingkan dengan bayanganku sebelumnya. Matanya besar dan bergelambir seperti manusia kodok yang pernah kubaca di sebuah buku dongeng lusuh saat usiaku tujuh tahun. Dia benar-benar jangkung. Kalau dia tidak sekurus itu pasti dia bisa masuk klub basket di Eropa. Rambutnya dari jarak dekat terlihat tampak sangat hitam. Berantakan dan lurus. Aku teringat poster aktor Asia yang tak sengaja pernah kurobek di kamar Eva. Ia memakai kaos polos berlengan yang terlihat santai. Menurutku warnanya mungkin abu-abu. Jeans-nya bolong-bolong di bagian lutut.

"Kalian memasang tombol nuklir disini?" tanya Mello pada si tukang sampah.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi bukan aku yang memasangnya. Tiga belas tahun yang lalu aku pernah tidak sengaja menekan tombol pada tembok sebuah klub malam di New York," si tukang sampah menjawab, "Dan akhirnya sebuah menara meledak."

"Kau melakukannya?" kata Mello dramatis.

"Aku memang menekan tombol tapi menara itu meledak bukan karena tombol yang kutekan. Tapi saat itu aku memang menekan tombol dan tiba-tiba sebuah menara meledak. Setelah mereka menyelidikinya ternyata seseorang di bagian reaktor yang bertanggung jawab terhadap ledakan tersebut. Itu gedung pusat listrik negara."

"Jadi...?" kata Mello masih bingung.

"Jadi... berhati-hatilah dengan jarimu. Kau bisa saja dituduh melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah kau lakukan."

"Kau terlalu keren untuk seorang yang kerjanya mengangkut sampah."

"Aku mengangkat sampah kosmik."

"Oh, jadi kau tukang sampah yang keren ya?" kata Mello dengan nada menyindir.

"Hei, kami mengikutimu karena penasaran," kataku menyambung.

"Kuakui baru kali ini ada yang tertarik mengikutiku."

"Oh ya? Mungkin kau terlalu ketus bagi semua orang disini?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau orang Asia ya?" tanyaku.

"Apa bedanya orang Asia dengan orang Afrika?"

"Yah, kau tidak terlihat seperti orang lokal."

"Kalian juga tidak terlihat seperti orang lokal."

"Um..." aku melirik Mello minta dukungan.

"Maksud kami, kau itu siapa?" kata Mello terang-terangan.

"Aku cuma orang yang bertugas mengangkat sampah. Kenapa kalian ingin tahu tentangku?"

"Kami penasaran. Matt dan anak-anak lain jarang melihatmu."

"Aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Aku baru disini."

Si tukang sampah menerawang.

"Siapa namamu? Aku Mello dan dia Matt." kata Mello.

"Aku Ryuzaki."

"Oh! Jadi kau orang Jepang!" kata Mello dramatis.

"Mungkin. Dan kau mungkin Jerman dan dia Itali."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Dari wajah kalian."

Mello tertawa, "Memang kentara sekali ya?"

"Iya."

"Kami ingin berkunjung ke tempatmu, bolehkah?"

"Untuk apa? Di tempat ku tidak ada apa-apa."

"Main saja. Kami masih punya waktu beberapa jam."

Ryuzaki tampak berpikir sebelum kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu ikut aku."

Mello dan aku langsung nyengir.

Kami mengikuti si Ryuzaki hingga keluar pintu gerbang Yayasan. Dan kami baru sadar saat kami berada di trotoar.

"Euh, jadi kau tinggal di luar Yayasan?" tanyaku.

"Iya." jawabnya.

"Oh."

Kemudian tak lama kami memasuki sebuah Cafe.

Ryuzaki memesan tiga minuman dan kemudian duduk di sebuah meja.

"Jadi... kau mau mentraktir kami? Ternyata kau asik juga ya," kata Mello.

"Matt," Ryuzaki memangilku.

"Ya?"

"Coba kau ambil dessert di meja lima."

Aku terbengong-bengong. Meja lima... ada seorang wanita tua disana. Sendirian, tengah menyantap tiga jenis dessert yang berbeda. Dia buta.

"Euh? Maksudnya? Itu temanmu, Ryuzaki?" tanyaku kurang paham.

"Ambil saja dessertnya. Semuanya yang belum termakan."

"Kau mau menyuruhku mengambil makanan pelanggan lain... dan orang itu buta? Kau mau mengambil makanan dari orang buta?" kataku tidak percaya.

"Aku lapar."

"Kalau begitu pesan saja."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aku tidak mau juga mengambil makanan dari bawah wanita tua," kataku bersikeras.

Ryuzaki memelototiku. Aku balas memelototinya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan mantap ke meja lima.

Aku dan Mello menatapnya tidak percaya.

Ryuzaki sampai di meja lima dan ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Saat diyakininya tidak ada orang yang memerhatikannya, kecuali kami tentunya, ia menyambar dua piring dessert dari meja itu dan bergegas ke meja kami lagi.

Ryuzaki duduk dan meletakkan dua piring hasil jarahannya di hadapan kami. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

Aku dan Mello memelototinya dua kali lebih lebar dari yang mata kami bisa lakukan.

Kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah, Ryuzaki menyantap dessert itu langsung dengan lahap.

"Eh, Ryuzaki! Apa kau tak malu mengambil milik orang? Dari wanita tua buta lagi!" seru Mello.

"Aku tidak malu," kata Ryuzaki sembari menghabiskan cake-nya.

"Astaga," bisikku.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ryuzaki selesai menghabiskan jarahannya. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan heran, "Ryuzaki... jika kau ingin makanan, kau tinggal bilang pada Tuan Wammy... kalau dia tahu hal ini, dia pasti akan memecatmu."

"Tidak apa, jangan kuatir."

"Keren... kau tidak tahu malu," Mello tergelak seraya menyindir Ryuzaki.

"Minta maaf!" kataku tiba-tiba.

Ryuzaki memelototiku. Aku memelototinya lagi.

"Minta maaf sana!" kataku gusar.

Ryuzaki masih memelototiku dan kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku kaget dan mundur secara refleks.

"Kau saja yang meminta maaf, sana!" kata Ryuzaki ketus.

Aku marah dan kemudian bangkit berdiri.

Sementara aku bergegas ke meja lima, aku memutuskan dalam hati untuk melaporkan hal ini kepada Tuan Tanah, biar si tidak tahu malu itu dipecat. Ini memalukan.

Aku mendekati si wanita tua itu dan kemudian berdiri di sampingnya.

Wanita malang itu sedang meraba-raba di mejanya, mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa dua piring makanannya hilang begitu saja. Aku geram sekali pada Ryuzaki.

Saat aku hendak membuka suara, mengucapkan maaf dan bermaksud membelikan kembali pesanannya yang hilang, wanita itu melihat ke arah-ku. Entahkah dia merasakan keberadaanku atau dia memang bisa melihatku, karena kemudian ia menatapku tepat di mata.

Aku terhenyak.

Apakah orang buta bisa melihat melalui mata hatinya dan menemukan mata lawan bicaranya? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi saat ini dia benar-benar menatap mataku dan mimik wajahnya dengan cepat berubah dari bingung ke sebuah emosi kemarahan.

Aku merasakan tubuhku gemetar karena tatapannya dan ingin minta maaf, tapi wanita itu mendahuluiku.

"Bilang kepada si brengsek sok tahu itu! Aku tidak akan menyerah! Dan jangan mengikutiku lagi ke tempat berikutnya! Karena jika tidak, aku akan mencongkel matanya!" kata si wanita itu dengan marah.

Aku terpaku dan kaget setengah mati. Dan setelah ia mengatakan itu, dia kembali memalingkan wajah dan meraba-raba mejanya dengan pelan. Seorang waiter datang dan menanyakan bantuan, saat si wanita itu berkata dengan nada memelas bahwa piring-piringnya tiba-tiba hilang dengan misterius aku telah beranjak dari situ.

Saat tiba di mejaku, Mello menatapku curiga. Aku menatapnya dan nyengir miris.

"Dia telah melakukan kejahatan itu selama hampir dua tahun." Ryuzaki berkata tiba-tiba.

Aku mengela napas, "Itu kejahatan?" tanyaku.

"Dia membohongi semua orang di tempat ini dan kemudian memesan makanan tanpa membayarnya karena mereka mengira ia buta dan renta... selama dua tahun. Itu termasuk perampokan dan penipuan."

"Jadi? Dia tidak buta?" tanya Mello tercengang.

"Kesulitan hidup tidak menjadikan seseorang pecundang, seharusnya masalah menjadikan manusia tegar dan semakin berkualitas. Jika ia menghargai bantuan si pemilik Cafe dan tidak menyalahgunakannya, maka aku akan menghadiahinya sebuah medali emas. Emas yang banyak. Tapi tidak, dia melihat itu sebagai sebuah kesempatan dan kemudian hidup dalam kejahatan selama dua tahun. Itu menyedihkan." Ryuzaki geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tapi, kau kan bisa memberinya nasehat," kataku.

"Aku sudah sering memberinya nasehat, tapi ia tidak mau mendengarnya."

"Jadi, kau sudah sering mengerjainya ya?" Mello tertawa geli.

"Dia tidak mungkin terang-terangan memaki-mu karena takut ketahuan bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak buta. Ya, aku sudah sering memberinya nasehat."

"Oke aku minta maaf," kataku pada Ryuzaki.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang teduh, dan kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Hei, aku belum meminum es jeruk-ku!" seruku.

Kami keluar Cafe dan kembali berjalan. Di tengah jalan Mello berbisik padaku, "Hei, taruhan bahwa ia bukan tukang sampah."

"Dia memang tukang sampah. Aku sering melihatnya membuang sampah kok."

"Maksudku dia pasti seorang lain..." Mello menerawang.

"Menurutku, Mello, kita benar-benar telah bertemu dengan 'The Pale Man'."

Mello menatap punggung Ryuzaki, "Menurutku juga begitu... dan dia ternyata tidak begitu menyeramkan."

Kami terkikik dan Ryuzaki berbelok ke arah toko kelontong kecil. Kami masuk dan pintu kacanya tertutup di belakang kami. AC-nya tidak dingin. Toko itu tampak 'penuh'. Barang-barangnya seakan diletakkan sembarangan saja di setiap rak, dan kardu-kardus besar bergelimpangan di lantai yang kotor di dekat rak-rak. Raknya sendiri kotor dan lusuh, lantainya kotor dan berdebu. Tapi sekotor-kotornya tempat ini, pengunjungnya lumayan padat.

Kami berjalan melewati beberapa pengunjung yang ramai berceloteh memilih barang. Ryuzaki melihat-lihat beberapa rak sebelum kemudian ia beranjak ke dekat meja kasir.

"Ryuzaki, kau mau apa?" tanya Mello.

"Aku mau merampok toko ini."

Aku terkejut, begitupun Mello kurasa.

"Wah, keren. Ayo kita lakukan." kata Mello. Mungkin ia bercanda.

Ryuzaki bergerak ke meja kasir, diikuti kami berdua. Di meja ada antrian orang yang berdesakkan. Sebagian ribut dan sebagian hanya menghela napas karena kesal. Si pria di balik meja kasir yang besar dan dipenuhi dengan barang itu bermuka kesal dan berkeringat. Di sela-sela umpatannya tentang AC, dia meneriaki seorang pemuda di dekatnya yang sedang sibuk mengikat sebuah kardus besar berisi beras dan gula.

Si pemuda dengan muka sebal hanya mengangguk dan meng-iya-kan kata-kata perintah bosnya. Situasinya benar-benar seperti di bursa saham.

Ryuzaki mendekati si pria yang sedang marah-marah itu.

"Letakan itu di sana saja nyonya, oh yang itu tiga Pound, Tuan, jika anda tidak suka, pergi saja dari sini, ya, kami sudah menelepon toko itu kemarin, tapi mereka bilang kalau barangnya baru ada hari Kamis depan, jangan ditekan, Bung, itu mahal!"

"Maaf. Bisa minta waktunya sebentar?" kata Ryuzaki.

"Garam kami sudah yang paling murah, jika tidak kau tidak akan kesini, Nyonya, oh nanti akan kuberikan diskon jika kau mengambil tiga kilo..."

"Tuan?" Ryuzaki mendesak.

"Kami berani beri yang baik, minyak di tempat lain lebih mahal, taruhan, oh, eh? Antri bung!" kata si tuan toko menyadari Ryuzaki.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu."

Si tuan toko menatap Ryuzaki dengan tatapan 'apa ha?' kemudian seseorang dari belakang meneriakkan sesuatu dengan nada marah, "Minggir bung, kami sudah antri lebih dulu!"

Dan sebentar saja situasinya berubah rusuh. Semua orang tampak marah dan mulai mengucapkan makian yang memekakkan.

Aku dan Mello hanya bisa mengamati kekacauan itu tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun. Belum jelas apa yang tengah terjadi disini. Tapi kemudian Ryuzaki melakukan hal yang gila. Mungkin ia memang mengetahui apa yang terjadi disini.

"Diam, semuanya!" teriak Ryuzaki.

Semua langsung diam.

Ryuzaki memberikan sedikit thriller kepada semua orang termasuk kami, sebelum kemudian berbisik dramatis, "Aku ingin merampok toko kumuh ini."

Semua langsung melotot.

Dan kemudian tawa yang riuh terdengar.

"Baik, terima kasih. Pergi dari sini, sebelum aku menghajarmu, keparat," kata si tuan toko.

"Aku punya kawan diluar. Mereka berjumlah dua puluh orang. Mereka punya senapan yang mengerikan. Jika ada diantara kalian yang ingin melakukan hal yang bodoh, maka aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab. Maka sekarang, lebih baik kau berikan padaku apa yang ada di mesin kasir dengan baik. Aku dan kawan-kawanku tidak akan melakukan hal yang merugikan kepada anda jika anda melakukan hal yang benar."

Aku jujur kaget setengah mati. Aku melongok ke arah Mello, dan mendapati ia komat-kamit tanpa suara kepadaku. Sepertinya ia hendak berkata, "Apa yang dilakukan si tolol itu?"

Aku melotot. Itu jawabanku.

Si tuan toko sekarang tidak tertawa lagi. Semua orang tampak terpaku diam di tempat dan menatap Ryuzaki. Tidak ada lagi yang tertawa.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya tuan toko dengan konyol, tapi ia tampak ketakutan sekarang.

"Aku serius. Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa meledakkan tempat ini sekarang juga? Aku hanya ditugaskan mengambil uangnya, lalu kawanku yang akan mengatasinya jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak sesuai perkiraan."

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku butuh bukti."

"Ini sungguh konyol, Tuan. Tidak bisakah kau memberikan saja uang itu kepadaku? Tentunya aku tidak akan nekat begini kan jika tidak ada yang di belakangku?"

"Aku rasa begitu..." kata si tuan toko ragu.

Ryuzaki menunggu sementara si tuan toko membuka mesin kasirnya. Ia bergerak ke kanan dan tangan kirinya diam-diam mengarah ke bawah meja. Sebentar saja pancaran ketakutan yang lebih besar muncul di wajahnya yang tirus.

"Tidak ada ya?" kata Ryuzaki.

Si tuan toko menatap Ryuzaki dengan tatapan horor.

"Senjatanya sudah menghilang... kenapa ya...?" kata Ryuzaki.

Aku tiba-tiba saja tertarik dengan orang di sebelah kiriku. Dia si pesuruh yang tadi dimaki-maki tuan toko dan kini mukanya sepucat mayat.

Tidak lama wajah si tuan toko semakin pucat. Kini ia benar-benar tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Tidak ada senjata... dan yang lebih mengherankan... tombol daruratnya macet... kenapa ya?" kata Ryuzaki lagi dengan nada diseret-seret.

"Darimana... darimana kau tahu?" tanya si tuan toko dengan tampang heran dan ngeri.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi karena berhubung kau tidak punya senjata dan juga tombol peringatanmu mati, tiba-tiba aku jadi hilang mood... tidak jadi saja ah. Mungkin besok aku akan kembali lagi... baik, selamat tinggal," kata Ryuzaki dan kemudian ia melenggang ke pintu depan. "Oh ya, sebaiknya kau tanya orang-orang mu apakah ada yang dia lihat atau ketahui tentang senjata dan tombol itu... siapa tahu ia bisa memperbaikinya."

Si pesuruh makin pucat.

"Dan jika aku kembali lagi ke tempat ini kau harus sudah punya senjata dan juga tombol. Tidak seru kan kalau tidak ada perlawanan... berhubung kau sudah terang-terangan melawanku... jangan takut aku akan bilang ke kawan-kawanku bahwa kali rencana kami akan ditunda... hanya saja ingat... jika kami kembali lagi, tempat ini harus sudah rapi."

Ryuzaki keluar.

Aku dan Mello masih melongo saat si tuan toko memandang si pesuruhnya dengan muka marah. Semua orang masih tersihir saat kami keluar toko.

Kami bergegas menghampiri Ryuzaki.

"Jadi... sejak kapan kau tahu bahwa senjatanya hilang dan tombolnya tidak berfungsi?" tanyaku.

"Mereka akan melakukannya malam ini. Aku cukup mengenali tandanya selama aku berkunjung ke tempat itu. Si pesuruh merencanakannya dengan seorang lain, dan mereka akan melakukannya saat malam hari. Di malam hari suasana toko itu tidak seramai tadi. Taruhan, mereka pasti berhasil."

"Jika kau tidak datang tadi, mungkin si tuan toko itu akan kesulitan malam ini," kata Mello tercengang.

"Apa ya yang akan dilakukan terhadap si pesuruh?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin dipecat? Atau mungkin juga dilaporkan ke Polisi," kata Mello.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ryuzaki, kau ada urusan apa ke toko itu setiap hari?" tanyaku.

"Aku membeli beras dan gula untuk kalian."

"Oh, jadi kau benar-benar pembantu ya?" kata Mello dengan cengiran,

Ryuzaki menatapnya dan tersenyum. Mello menatapnya dan kemudian wajahnya berubah murung.

"Jadi, apa masih jauh?" tanyaku pada Ryuzaki.

"Apa?"

"Rumahmu."

"Sebentar lagi."

Kami menelusuri tepi jalan besar. Melewati gedung-gedung perkantoran dan makan es krim di sudut jalan. Waktu sudah sore dan aku ingat kelas telah mulai. Mello berkata bahwa sudah terlambat mengikuti kelas, dan ia ingin mencoba membolos. Maksudku, hei, ini kan hari pertamanya di sekolah. Yang benar saja. Tapi toh aku ikuti juga idenya dan Ryuzaki juga tidak tampak keberatan dengan itu.

Pukul enam sore kami berjalan melewati sebuah gang gelap. Aku belum pernah ke tempat ini dan jujur saja aku tidak akan berani ke tempat ini jika sendirian.

Ryuzaki berbelok dan kami sampai di depan sebuah pintu baja. Ia menariknya hingga terbuka dan kemudian melangkah masuk. Aku dan Mello sempat bertukar pandang sebelum mengikuti si Ryuzaki ini ke dalam.

Ternyata jalan ini mengarah kepada sebuah pintu masuk klub malam yang tersembunyi. Letaknya di bawah tanah dan tempat itu benar-benar temaram. Tapi ramai.

Ryuzaki mengambil tempat di sebelah seorang pria muda berusia tiga puluh tahun. Pria itu tampak mabuk. Mukanya merah dan kulit di sekitar matanya hitam.

"Obat. Tempat ini surganya obat dan seks bebas," kata Mello.

"Iya, aku tahu."

Ryuzaki memesan segelas minuman, sedangkan aku dan Mello duduk di sampingnya.

Pria itu turun dari kursi dan pergi dari situ. Ryuzaki dengan sigap mengikutinya.

"Hei, Mello, ingat kata Ryuzaki bahwa ia pernah meledakkan menara dari sebuah klub? Mungkinkah ini tempatnya?" kataku bercanda.

"Mungkin Matt," Mello tampaknya tidak setenang diriku.

Kami mengikuti si pria itu keluar klub dan naik ke jalan besar. Ia pergi melewati bawah jembatan dan menelusuri sebuah tepi sungai. Langit sudah gelap dan lampu jalanan disini kurang membantu, karena sebagian tidak berfungsi.

Si pria tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia berbalik dan menghadap kami.

Mukanya merah dan tampaknya ia sedang marah. "Apa? Kau mau apa?" serunya kasar.

Ryuzaki bergerak ke arahnya dan tangan kanannya meraih saku celananya.

"Sialan, kau cari masalah. Aku sedang tidak berbaik hati, bedebah!" seru si pria lagi, kali ini ia bergerak mendekati Ryuzaki juga.

Mereka bertemu di tengah dan Ryuzaki mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku celana.

Aku dan Mello terkejut. Si pria itu juga tampaknya bereaksi sama dengan kami. Ryuzaki menggenggam sebuah pisau lipat berukuran sedang.

Mello kembali komat-kamit, ia seperti ingin menyampaikan, "Kau tahu ia membawa pisau?" Aku hanya kembali memberikan ekspresi was-was kepadanya.

"Kau mau merampokku?" teriak si pria. Air liurnya berhamburan keluar.

"Aku tidak ingin merampokmu. Aku hanya ingin membunuhmu."

Pupil si pria melebar. Ia mulai menjauh perlahan.

"Aku mendengar keluhan seseorang. Katanya ada yang terus-terusan mengeluh tentang hidupnya dan ia terus saja berkata ingin mati, aku penasaran dan aku bertanya siapa orangnya..."

"Ha!" si pria meludahi Ryuzaki.

"Ternyata kau orangnya. Kau ingin mati, ya?"

"Jangan datang kesini! Kau yang akan mati!"

"Katanya kau ingin mati? Aku akan mempermudahnya. Kau tidak usah susah-susah menyiapkan alat bunuh dirimu, aku yang akan melakukannya. Kau tidak usah menuliskan surat wasiat, tidak ada perasaan bersalah, kau tidak akan membenci dirimu, dan yang terpenting kau punya kesempatan masuk ke surga... kau tahu kan, orang yang bunuh diri tidak akan masuk ke surga."

Pria itu memelototi Ryuzaki seakan ia berhadapan dengan alien gila.

"Diam kau," si pria gemetar.

Ryuzaki sekarang sudah di depannya. Ia meletakan pisau itu di tangan si pria.

"Jika kau mau melakukannya, silahkan. Aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan darahmu, tapi setidaknya kau bisa tenteram disana."

Tiba-tiba si pria terisak. Ia terus terisak disana, Kami menontonya saat ia melepaskan pisau itu dari genggamannya. Kemudian ia berlari dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Ryuzaki memungut pisaunya dan berjalan ke arah-ku dan Mello.

Ia duduk di tepi sungai dan kami mengikutinya.

"Orang yang malang," kataku.

"Istrinya mati karena kanker, ia kehilangan pekerjaannya dan ia ingin mati. Tapi ia masih memiliki seorang putri yang cantik. Aku sungguh tidak bisa memaafkan jika ia benar-benar meninggalkannya. Jadi, aku memberikannya sedikit nasihat supaya ia mengerti."

Aku menatap Ryuzaki. wajahnya yang menatap aliran sungai tampak sedih. Kemudian aku menatap Mello. Aku kaget karena melihat ia menangis. Ia tidak terisak namun air mata turun dari matanya yang berkilat.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke Yayasan... Roger pasti akan marah jika kalian masih di luar jam segini," kata Ryuzaki.

Aku berdiri dan kemudian Mello ikut berdiri. Ia menghapus air matanya dalam diam.

Aku menatap Ryuzaki yang masih duduk di tepi sungai. Cahaya dari lampu di sebelah kiri kami menerangi punggungnya yang melekuk.

"Um, kami belum ke rumahmu... bukankah katamu kau ingin membawa kami main ke rumahmu?" tanyaku pelan.

Ryuzaki mendongak dan menatapku. Matanya yang besar sejenak membingkaiku sebelum ia berkata, "Kau sudah berada di rumahku sejak tadi. Kalian berdua."

Aku melemparkan ekspresi bingung.

"Setiap sudut jalan dengan masalah-masalahnya adalah pembelajaran hidup tersendiri, dan biasanya lebih akurat dan berharga daripada mata pelajaran di atas bangku kuliah."

Aku terhenyak.

"Itu semua adalah rumahku dan aku belajar dari sana. Aku belajar dari setiap sudut jalan, setiap tikungan, setiap jalan besar, setiap trotoar dan di setiap penyebrangan jalan. Semua itu adalah rumahku. Selamat datang kalau begitu."

Seperti ada yang menyumbat telingaku dengan godam raksasa. Segalanya sunyi. Kebutaan menyergapku seakan aku sangat tolol. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja sebuah sinar jatuh menimpaku. Aku terkejut dan terhenyak.

Sungguh orang di depanku ini bukan sekedar tukang sampah.

Mello menatapku dan aku melihat matanya merah.

"Kau benar-benar tukang sampah yang keren.. kau sudah membuang ketololan kami... segala kebodohan dan hal-hal memalukan dari kami," aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih buat segalanya. Kami mendapat sesuatu yang sangat berharga hari ini."

Mello menatap Ryuzaki dan kemudian ia berjalan pergi. Aku menatap Ryuzaki untuk terakhir kalinya dan berbisik, "Sampai jumpa besok." Kemudian aku menyusul Mello.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju Yayasan, aku dan Mello terdiam. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan situasi diam, tapi entah kenapa sekarang atmosfernya lain. Tapi untungnya, dia kemudian mulai berbicara.

"Ryuzaki telah mengambil ketotolanku, Matt. Kau benar."

"Tentu saja, begitu pun denganku," kataku ceria.

"Aku hendak bunuh diri, Matt."

Aku berhenti berjalan. Mello juga berhenti.

"Makanya dia mungkin menunjukkan hal itu padaku. Dia tidak ingin aku mati."

"Tentu saja, Mello! Aku juga tidak ingin kau mati! Semua orang tidak ingin!" kataku ketakutan.

"Ibuku sakit. Dia kemudian tidak bertahan. Dan ayahku depresi karena kepergiannya. Dia kemudian jadi sinting dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit, dan kemudian ia juga pergi."

Aku terdiam dan terpana.

"Aku tadinya ingin menyusulnya... dan rencananya aku akan melakukannya malam ini... si Fullon menemukanku mencuri di rumahnya dan ia memenjarakanku. Kemudian orang ini, Roger, datang dan ia berkata bahwa aku harus ikut dengannya jika aku ingin keluar dari sana. Maka aku datang."

"Jadi kau hanya..."

"Aku berhasil kabur... aku keluar dan saat melihat tebing, aku terperosok. Tapi aku ternyata tidak mati, kakiku sakit sekali. Tapi aku masih bisa berjalan. Dan kemudian besok paginya, pagi sekali... masih gelap... beberapa orang datang mengangkatku... dan aku kembali melihat Roger. Dia membawaku ke tempatmu."

"Aku tidak tahu harus... berkata apa..."

"Tidak apa. Aku mengacaukan selera makan malammu ya?"

Aku nyengir. Mello kemudian ikut nyengir.

"Lomba lari ke Yayasan. Jangan sampai Keiv harus menunggu lagi sampai kita datang."

"Kau yakin Roger akan menunda makan malam lagi?" tanya Mello. Wajahnya sekarang lebih cerah. Aku lega.

"Yakin! Dulu pernah gara-gara Staron ketiduran kami tidak makan malam hingga pukul sepuluh, karena si tolol itu tidur di gudang. Kami mencarinya keluar... kemana-mana... ternyata dia tidur di gudang... si tolol itu..."

Mello tergelak.

"Roger benar-benar butuh cuti."

Kemudian kami berlari ke Yayasan sembari tertawa-tawa. Perutku sampai sakit hingga keesokan paginya.

.

Roger menemui kami di ruang makan besok paginya. Mukanya sudah ungu, kami pasti akan disuruh berdiri sambil mendengar sirine jeleknya itu. Aku sih sudah siap.

"Kemana kalian kemarin?" katanya dengan suara yang dibuat supaya terdengar galak.

"Euh..." aku bingung harus beralasan apa. Bodoh, aku tidak menyiapkan alasan sebelumnya!

"Kami belajar nilai-nilai kehidupan yang sesungguhnya," Mello tiba-tiba berkata.

Roger memelototinya.

Tiba-tiba suara telepon berbunyi. Rupanya itu telepon seluler Roger. Kami tidak tahu si Tua Bangka ini punya ponsel.

Ia bergumam seraya membaca email di ponselnya dan kemudian wajahnya berubah ceria.

"Nikmati sarapan kalian. Pukul sembilan kalian harus sudah di kelas. Ikuti kelas-kelas berikutnya," kata Roger dan kemudian ia pergi.

Aku dan Mello bertukar pandang dan kemudian terkikik geli

.

Hari itu kami tidak bertemu Ryuzaki. Ia tidak muncul di belakang gedung dekat pembuangan sampah. Dan begitu pun hari-hari berikutnya. Kami tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Ia tidak pernah lagi membuang sampah.

Kami tetap merahasiakan hal tentang Ryuzaki dari anak lain. Kami menyimpannya sendiri dan kadang masih geli mengingatnya.

Dan entah kenapa ada sebuah kebanggan tersendiri tentang hubungan kami dengan Ryuzaki. Maksudnya kami merasa bangga telah bertemu dengannya dan berjalan bersamanya. Di saat terdengar topik (walaupun sangat jarang dibicarakan) tentang seseorang yang pernah terlihat membuang sampah, mereka mempertanyakannya. Siapa orang itu, siapa namanya dan dimana tinggalnya. Apakah termasuk penghuni tempat ini, atau putra dari si Tuan Tanah atau mungkin mata-mata pemerintah, tidak ada yang tahu persis. Kabarnya orang itu tidak terlalu jelas identitasnya. Tidak ada yang tahu seratus persen dan bertemu dengannya secara pasti. Kami cukup tercengang bahwa bahkan sebenarnya tidak ada yang pernah bertemu dan berbicara dengannya, sejak tempat ini berdiri hingga sekarang. Mereka hanya mendengar dari gosip yang beredar dari orang-orang yang pertama kali tinggal di tempat ini. Saat mendengar itu, aku dan Mello hanya bisa nyengir lebar.

Mungkin karena itulah kami merasa bangga. Bukan hanya kami mengetahui namanya (walau, aku bertaruh, itu pasti bukan nama aslinya), kami juga pernah berbicara dan berjalan dengannya.

Mungkin karena itu.

.

Malam tiba dan kami hendak mengikuti kelas terakhir saat Mello berpapasan dengan anak berambut putih.

Mello menatap punggungnya saat anak itu lewat begitu saja.

"Near. Terkenal judes dan yang paling pendiam. Tapi dia yang paling pintar disini, sial!" kataku menjelaskan.

"Mukanya tidak enak."

"Memang," kataku tertawa.

Kami meneruskan jalan dan bergegas berlari ke kelas saat bunyi sirine norak Roger terdengar.

.

**.Minnesota, US. 20:13**

Seorang jangkung membuka jendela _chatt_ pada komputer _Apple_-nya. Ia bergumam dan kemudian sesosok wajah muncul di jendela tersebut. Ia menyapanya dan segera saja berkata dalam bahasa asing. Bahasa Jepang.

"Wammy, aku sudah menemukan dua orang lagi."

"Senang mendengarnya."

"Tentu saja ini bukan seperti memilih kandidat untuk mati. Pastikan mereka tidak keberatan dan tidak merasa terpaksa dalam mengambil tempatku."

"Tentu."

"Terima kasih. Oh ya, aku sudah memutuskan. 'Bread and Cream' memenuhi syarat."

"Pesan?"

"Tentu."

"Misi-mu selesai?"

"Tentu. 'Bread and Cream'. Kupikir 'Tart Complex' lebih baik, tapi ternyata tidak."

"Jadi aku menang?"

"Sialan, kau ingat ya?"

"Tentu. Jangan remehkan aku, aku sudah tua tapi belum pikun."

"Aku harus segera pergi. Siapkan keperluanku di Wellington. Sampai jumpa dan terima kasih."

"Terima kasih kembali, Ryuzaki."

.

**L's House - End **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's: <strong>Saya menikmati menulis dengan irama yang normal seperti ini. Tidak ada depresi yang berlebihan. Senang bisa menyelesaikannya.

Oh ya, Ryuzaki berada di Minnesota hanya untuk meneliti mana toko cake yang paling lezat. Haha, bercanda, dia mungkin punya urusan lain.

'The Pale Man' dalam cerita ini saya ambil dari cerita Pan's Labyrinth nya Guilermo Del Toro. Silahkan dicek jika ada waktu. :]

Terima kasih buat waktunya.

**Thanx for read and review. **


End file.
